left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Charger
So this zombie is smaller than a tank same damage as any other special infected? WEIRD. It sounds like this infected isnt much of a problem. --Kirby888 22:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Judging by the video, its one of those infected that gets power from ambush. If you see them charging at you, it would be easy, but if it was like your back or somewhere you didnt notice, it might do large amounts of damage. 01:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I wonder if what the acheivments for the charger areTerrifiedToxic I LIKE Cheese 08:43, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I believe something like the Tank, since the Charger's goal is to knock survivors until the rest of the Infected can start owning the survivors, my guess is that there will be an achievement that you will have to knock a number of survivors in one life, which is quite a challenge since the Charger and the survivors have the same speed. Zikkun 20:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Actually there isn't an achievement for nocking down survivors in one life, but there is an achievement for knocking down all survivors in one charge. Themanwiththeplan 12:53, 19 November 2009 (UTC) Proof of cue I have a sourse that the charger does have a music cue check the oxm left 4 dead 2 interview on the xbox 360 dashboard--XIII-DARKNESS 18:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) OBJECTION!!! Your honor as you can see the Charger does NOT have a music cue. It has music when he pounds ya to the ground like Chris Brown did to Rihanana(I love you Rihanana.) So! I guess your honor that this ABOMINATION (XIII-DARKNESS) IS GUILTY OF CHARGE! That is all --Kirby888 03:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure I've heard a cue, it's a single, elongated note if I remember.. I'm pretty sure the Spitter has 4 notes and the Jockey will probably have 6 by way of logic, will just have to wait until more is confirmed. SegaFortress 06:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) It does HAVE A MUSIC CUE!! its just that when you're playing as an infected, you can't hear your cue but you can hear it being pummeled as a survivor look on the page. It stated (by me) that there is one. 09:30, November 3, 2009 (UTC) It has music Cue! I had the demo for the pc, i peeked in the sound files, and sound the chargers music cue! 1. Yes, it does have a music cue.(although I AM playing PC and it may be different for the 360) 2. @Kirby888: holy crap dude! nolo contendre!DisMEMBAH 16:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The Chargers Health I'm Confused about the Health i thought the health was 250 like every other infected not 500--User:TeriffiedToxic Brandy Bub 07:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :It was never 250 in first place, when I created the Infobox I wrote down "250+" because that's all we had, we knew Valve said that it will have more HP than the other Special Infected excluding the Witch and the Tank, and we couldn't throw any rumors because this Wiki is not a place for fanon, so I wrote 250+. The 500 should be removed in my opinion, we can't throw speculations just like that. Zikkun 08:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It should be known as 400 plus--Ill97 17:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Charger Health ? I don´t think that the Charger has 10000000 Health, i saw that it takes 100000 shots from the MG to kill him! 30000-400000 Health is more realistic imo! it died by a one hit with a frying pan........--Kirby888 03:48, 26 July 2009 (UTC) It was shot a lot though by the other survivors but still that melee attack was insanely powerful--Ill97 17:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I vas pretty sure I read or heard somewhere that it was 600 and could kill someone on green health on easy mode in 21 seconds. Pretty overpowered, don't ya think? The smoker can kill someone with one,well placed pull. Don't hear anyone say that is overpowered. just for info, with all the CC weps in the demo take 2 hits to kill him--SS4FireFox 14:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Charger has 600 health, melee weapons deal 500 damage a hit do the math. There is an achievement for killing a charger when it is charging go try it, just make sure you shoot him a little first. It's called 'level a charge' kid.--Darkashura 19:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::sorry, not to be rude but i've tested this thoroughly, melee weapons do 250, but for some reason it takes 2 hits to kill a charger which has 600... i've tested the damage over 50 different times with a friend playing the charger (i did so because he's the only infected that can be used for definite damage notes, i.e. ya gotta shoot 'em in the ass) so somehow the melee weapons skip 100 hp for the charger... but my point is, melee weapons don't do 500, it's half of that do the math XD. Geomexis 11:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It isn't really too overpowered, they die with 2 melee hits (X360) and if you're team takes more than 21 seconds to save you from a charger then you need to find another group. LachlanR (talk) 21:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Every melee deals 300, not 500( there is a mod like that). Deathmagik106 low health the charger may have like 400009900 health but hes can run 3 times faster than us so dont shit yourself when you see it rushing towards you ::umm, actually the charger has 600 health... and not to be mean but the second part of that msg was incoherent, please restate what you meant... all the new special infected added are in this video http://www.youtube.com/user/Criken2#p/u/0/fnTiRGv2bT4 oh and please sign your posts Geomexis 15:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Keeps charging? so it keeps running till it hits a wall? thats like a smoker and a tank combined,and how oyuld that work with cliffs, would he charge off the cliff,survivor in tow,or stop just before? hope he keeps going,i wanna kaamakazi--JoeHanSon 20:39, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ooh, I like that idea. 04:13, September 15, 2009 (UTC) he appears to pick up Ellis and run him into a wall in this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uAE5gQ2wFo The Deep 1 02:40, September 22, 2009 (UTC) When it hit me as Ellis, it then moon walked back carrying me until it hit another wall. Done that a few times, but its random when it happens. --Dwarf Ninjas 21:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) KAAMAKAZI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!of a cliff.Zombie killer 1996 it then moon? what?--JoeHanSon 02:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) It then moonWALKED back carrying me..... That have happened to me many times. "Charger! Shoot it" *Charger suddenly starts to glide backwards* "OMGWTFLOLBBQ?" ŊυĐε 09:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) well he charged me off of the platform were you need to deactivate the alarm in the demo, then over a fence, so yes, he keeps charging over edges, idk about lethal platforms though A Charger will charge a good 30-40 meters before he stops charging. Walls and static objects,such as dumpsters and poles, are the only thing that will stop him before he travels that distance. Also he will slam a survivor into the ceiling as well as the floor if there is one available where he stops, there is only one lethal platform that I know of: the appartments in Dead Center if he charges of the edge he will die. Themanwiththeplan ^ I second that emotion since the infected have slim to no sense of self percivation so he will want to kill them no matter what the cost. That and there is a glitch that if you press the melee attack button as soon as you hit a wall you will do your melee attack giving 10hp damage and the extra 10 from the wall and the 15 from the slams.Darkashura 01:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) There's also a spot in swamp fever where you can charge them into the water, instantly killing them. Tinman888 Another two in Hard Rain - you can charge people off who are standing pier at the start/finale, or near the elevator in the second level. Sometimes the elevator spot only incapacitates them, not sure why. --LethalMezzle 04:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) He can charge you off: the bridge finale in the parish around everywhere, the starting section in hard rain, the elevator in hard rain, the jesus spot in dark carnival (if he can find and charge you from there), dead center first level just about everywhere but commits suicide at the same time, Dead center finale on one of the higher levels, the roof of the plantation ( though It my just incap you depends maybe), the ferry life in swamp fever, and in other areas that I forgot. You charger players find this useful?Darkashura 01:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) About the moonwalking charger, I had a similar thing happen on X360 where the interwebs broke and I was just stuck with the charger running forwards, teleporting back and that happened for about 1 minute until the server crashed. LachlanR (talk) 21:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Peectoor Guys, can we have a gameplay pic? I mean, we have them for Jockey and Spitter, and I'm sure there are enough high quality pics to find a good Charger pic. hi "peectoor". LOL. epic. and yes i will try! oh, and sigh your posts buddy! :) DisMEMBAH 16:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Not liking the speculation here Things such as "this Infected looks like X Infected, the virus could have done this and that and changed in this way". Not really a big complaint but, stuff like that based upon a bit of imagination in the trivia section seems a bit.. off. And it's not just on this page either (Spitter-Boomer, Jockey-Hunter, an inference of Bill knowing Francis before the infection, etc). If it was reworded to something like "a few fans believe that" or something along those lines, or maybe some factual info from Valve about design work I guess it would be a little better; if I'm unclear, just being picky or I'm plain wrong, please tell me. :P Oh and.. so many references to the Tank in there, yet gameplay mechanics-wise the Charger seems more comparable to the Smoker and Hunter. Smoker more so, given the role of splitting up tightly packed survivors. SegaFortress 07:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC)] I personally believe that it is completely possible that the charger is an offshoot of the tank. However, i do not believe that the boomers and spitters share this relationship. Boomers do not spit acid at you. They spit boomer bile. Bile is a completely different substance, and is not even stored in the stomach. And, even if it isn't actual bile, it defenitly is not acid. If it was acid, only the boomers stomach would be enlarged, (just like the spitter), and, it doesnt deal damage. It is more likely a fluid exreted by cells throughout the body, as the entire body (arms, legs, torso) appears to be saturated with it. of course we are assuming that the spitter spits "acid" instead of "enzymes" :) SNAP! not to troll or anything. but yes, i agree with the above statement. then again, who are we to say what made waht and what the realistic mutation would be? who can fathom the incredible Valve? who is to say when Gordon Freeman finds time to go to the bathroom or has a bathroom in his suit? see? Valve knows all. DisMEMBAH 16:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I think it should be correct to say that the spitter spits acid. Firstly, most enzymes aren't corrosive and can't really do much to people. For example the enzmyes amylase is found in saliva and saliva isn't particularly dangerous to touch (unless you have rabies or smth) . I'm thinking the acid comes from the stomach, since hydrochloric acid IS secreted to maintain the pH in the stomach during digestion (certain enzymes like pepsin need this pH to be activated). The Infection probably caused the stomach to produce the acid in larger amounts, (probably the cause of the spitters wierd stomach) just like it probably caused the boomer to have an enlarged liver to store more bile, and gall bladder to produce more bile. Most of the L4D zombie characteristics are influenced by real life characteristics IMO. (Sorry for being a nerd lol, just a bio student) 00:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Link please? "In recent "Scavenge Mode" gameplay videos the Charger seems to be the only infected able to speak saying, "Don't shoot me!" when being shot at." I thought normally it wasn't acceptable to babble about 'that one Youtube video remember!' on Wikis without citing the source. SteveZombie 22:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIHAwPhD5P8&NR=1 Seems to be in this video around :30-:31 and :34-:35. I doubt The Charger is really saying "Don't shoot me" though. Sniper Rofl 23:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :It does sound like it, however he's not even being shot at at that point. :/ SteveZombie 23:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::It does kinda sound like it, but i doubt he's really saying anything. Just a demonic noise.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 23:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::It sounds ALOT like "Don't shoot me!" and the last one I beileve it was, sounded like "Don't shoot me, please!" Maybe he is trying to communicate and say something like "Line up and stand still so i can kill the lot of ya." He's failing if that's his intention. Anyway, after slowing voice clips down on Left 4 Dead, I found sometimes the common actually talk to each other. It's more like "good morning" and "stay away" kind of things, but they still talk. convos don't make much sense though, so maybe they just lowered the octaves on the charger to the point where it's inchorent. It's possible. I've heard him say "we are the champions" right when he spots the survivors, too. Log Out 01:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL.WTF? seriously? does he like, sing it and air guitar? does he have a queen t- shirt?.lol. interesting point though. i kinda think he sounds like a rhino. i may be retarded though.DisMEMBAH 16:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) lol one time i heard a charger say AH,THE CHAINSAW!!! when i was carrying a chainsaw and killing commons in swamp fever its all true.(Dark Chicken) Not half tank I found proof the Charger can't be a half tank:the foot that's under the enlarged arm has still a shoe on,whereas the other leg doesn't have a shoe on,indicating that his smaller legs has yet to grow,meaning it doesn't change into a tank. It'll probably become a step up from the Tank as it can walk on 2 legs so it can run faster when it's fully mutated.Mr.shadow 11:56, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Um, the Charger can't wear shoes he has flat feet like an elephant. Themanwiththeplan Okay you're right that the charger is not half a tank, but not for the reason that you stated. My theory is simply put; the charger is not an under developed tank because the charger's larger arm is almost purely used during his charge and slamming attacks and is only ever used to aid in his movement is when he is climing. The tank on the other hand moves more like a gorilla, and uses both arms and his legs to run, climb and attack Wait, wtf? okay i've done my homework (literally) on the whole "it can walk on 2 legs so it can run faster" thing, if you have 2 legs and compare esnt mean he isnt half a tank. He doesnt have both arms, so his behavior changes to suit the new adaption. your running speed to say a dog, what one runs faster, the dog, because it has four legs as to propel itself even faster, plus the wind resistance of something standing upright is more noticeable when compared to something that's leaning forward or lower to the ground. so technically the charger, when fully mutated, would become slower than the tank since the tank "monkey-walks" so he's leaning forward and being closer to the ground... a possible reason the charger can charge so fast might be because of the bluntness of his arm, it seems to act like a wind shield for him, oh and themanwiththeplan, look at the chargers right foot, it does have a shoe, only his left leg is larger, and it's not anything like an elephant's foot, it's more like a form of clubbing and swelling, kinda like his arm... Geomexis 11:16, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Regardless of the reason, I think comparisons to the Tank should be entirely removed from the article, besides a possible theory. The way it is now seems to be constantly saying "The Charger was going to be a Tank, but didn't form fully." I think it's pretty clear that the Charger has completely different mutations and abilities. Closest comparison that really can be made accurately is the large arm, but even then, the Charger's arm appears to just be swollen up to an incredible degree, and not formed mainly of muscle like the Tank's arms. Speculation and theories should never be used for the main article. Make it a section of the article, at most. Just because the charger does not act like a tank, doesnt mean that it isnt related to it. It only has one enlarged arm, so it's behavior changes to match the new adaption. Also, I dont believe that the charger is a tank that didnt fully form. I think that the charger is an offshoot of the tank's form of the infection. This sub-strain of the infection has changed enough that its victoms change differently.-Vaxnil ITS NOT A TANK! OKAY? there i just ended the argument. if you re- open this discussion, i will find you and kill you.DisMEMBAH 16:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, an argument like that should just be deleted. It's only shouting, with nothing behind it. Speaking. Link to the video, where the Charger allegedly speaks, please. Edit: No need, but i can guarantee that is not talking! 18:40, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, people have mistaken the Common Infected as speaking phrases in Spanish. I think next time they claim to have heard an Infected speak we can safely call BS without wasting our time watching anything. :P SteveZombie 17:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It does add a hint of inspiration to zoey saying: "Oh my god... Mexicans!" in the Left 4 lol video on youtube. --Prof. 18:02, October 15, 2009 (UTC) First off, I love that video. Second, I agree with steve. Thirdly, they're zombies. They don't talk. They just mostly scream and hit you. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 03:51, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Ahh, the spanish I can agree with, I have the heard the Common's say something that sounds ALOT like Buenos Dias. :The only two clips I thought could possibly be misinterpreted as speech were both the male and females' 'rage_at_victim23' files, but even those are gibberish. Not even the 'mumbling' or 'shout' ones make any audible sense. I thought I heard the 'Buenos Dias' one before but listening to all the files, I can't find any that come close. SteveZombie 15:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I think the whole arguement of the Charger speaking is retarded. People, doesn't "Don't shoot me" sound like something someone else would say? Gahh. -_-; [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:33, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Even if it were something a hostile monster would say, it should be in response to getting shot. Not a random voice clip. Everything points to the speculators being idiots. SteveZombie 17:37, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Can we just agree that NO infected can talk? [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 00:31, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :If only we could. SteveZombie 02:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) It's no talking. In some growls of the Hunter I've heard it say "Your time is now" which is not true. It's just your brain trying to make sense of random growls and grunts and groans they emit. That's how the human brain works.Mr.shadow 10:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Refer to this video.Ok really im serious but i swore a common infected in L4D said "kiss up" im not lying after that a fight happened.(Mc.chuckles) That's stupid if you think they can speak, they're infected and now all crazy, not humans My friend can make exactly same voices as some infected (common, charger etc.). It sounds awesome! :D And some of the Chargers growlings sounds just like he's speaking finnish. I can't write them here, because you dont have no idea what they mean... ŊυĐε 09:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I for one would think it would be epic if upon setting off a tank it shouts: "YOU WILL DIE!"DisMEMBAH 16:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, I do not know if they speak but the common infected do normally grunt and just scream random gibberish.ALTHOUGH on the contrary, I have heard one of them when randomly making a head shot or limb/body shot say what I believe to be " Aww no wayy!" As for the charger, It will say what it actually is, well to me it does. I've heard it say Random gibberish and then "Charger" afterwards. So yeah, I think in my opinion that the Spitter and Charger are LIMITED to what they say. ╠ŔííŁ3Ŷ ËмP╣ 09:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The infected don't say anything. It's like seeing faces in the fronts and backs of cars. The brain is set up to try and interpret it to find a matching pattern. Listen to the "charger_lurk_18", "charger_lurk_19", "charger_lurk_20" files in left4dead2\sound\player\charger\voice\idle. It sounds a lot like "hey, get away", "back away, what are you doing", and "get back" respectively. Charger image/render? Couldn't help but notice you got the game models of the Smoker, Hunter, Boomer and Spitter. Could we have one of the Charger please? Ideas of what happened to make the charger the way he is Maybe he got a blister and the infection got on the arm with the blister :If that were a valid theory there would be some visual indication it was a blister. SteveZombie 15:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) He's not a zombie. He just jacked off too much. Me and my friend made names for every SI: Hunter: Raper Smoker: Can't remember now. It was fag or something... Boomer: Fat ass (maybe..?) Tank: Troll Witch: Emo Spitter: Splutterer Charger: Wanker Jockey: Ear raper I remember when we once were playing: "Come here, fast. NO NO, RUN BACK. TROLL, TROLL. RUN!" ŊυĐε 09:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, why not say this: Hunter: Raper Smoker: tounge fag boomer: over weight or fat ass tank: steroids witch: issues spitter: prostitute charger: wanker jockey: face humper Lol I think that seems better or worse. you tell me. :P Darkashura 01:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I have said this multiple times before. I am certain that it is the sub-strain of the infection you get that determines the type of infected you are, not your personal (or very personal) habits. Also, can we keep this age appropriat?-Vaxnil Take into speculation the Boomer in The Sacrifice comic, a military personal was turned into a Boomer, so perhaps is just random strains of the infection, each with varying strengths. A Tank may not survive the mutation process long enough to attack? Contradicting sentences The article says the charger walks like a monkey in one sentence but with two legs in another sentence I am not sure which is right but if someone knows I think it should be editedPlatypuslover171 23:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC)Platypuslover171 If you ever think something like that again, be bold and remove it; just remember that you need to have a valid point before you do so. Hohenstaufen 22:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Headshot stuns? just playing thru the demo today, i got a charger right at the end of the second level and he started charging at me. i scoped with the hunting rifle and headshotted him and it seemed to stun him and halt the charge. anyone else noted something like this?Radishes 07:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, it depends from how far away he charged. ŊυĐε 09:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) New Model Guys, I'm sorry, I really don't have the time to take on another site on Wikia atm. But this page seriously needs some editing since the new model. Especially at the top of the page, but most of it in general makes little to no sense at all currently. All I'd really be able to do is remove ~30-40% of the page, and I doubt that'd be particularly helpful. A F K When 22:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Pic can we get a charger pummeling pic? the old one is really low quality and with the demo out its shouldnt be too hard--Galaxyguy26 20:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) oh and btw the charger doesnt use his big arm too run like a monkey, he uses it more like a ram. I'll see what I can do. Darkashura 01:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Charger spin? Today, walking down one of the rows to shut off the alarm after the trailer, a charger rammed and grabbed me and passed Nick, who was out of the way. The Charger took a few more steps, pivoted and turned around, kept charging and knocked over Nick who stepped into the way. Anyone else get this? It may have just been a glitch but a friend said he saw something similar. I saw a Charger do a 180 oncePlatypuslover171 22:32, November 13, 2009 (UTC)Platypuslover171 sorry i ment a figure eight The AI special infected can do alot of things that we can't do sadly. For example the Hunter can jump out of harms way almost immediately,while the charger can turn or change direction while charging. Hunter!10:38April 3, '2010 (UTC) ---- Chaarrggee!! Does the Charger do damage depending on how far he bull-rushes someone back? Like how the hunter does extra damage the farther it leaps. NO.--Galaxyguy26 16:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) No, the Charger only does damage when he hits the survivor and when he begins to pummel them. Themanwiththeplan 13:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) The only time a charger can do damage to someone during his charge is if he carries someone off a platform and falls, in which case the survivor will take falling damage. ::the charger does about ten damage to someone if he barrels through them, so the above is wrong, i've incapped 2 people simultaneously by charging them and i missed slightly so he just rammed past them and kept charging. it's actually pretty annoying if it happens to you, but funnier than hell when you're the one doin' it Actually your all wrong because the charger does 10 damage if he hits a wall(or any other static object for that matter), fall damage(depending how high he was when he hit the survivor, and 15 damage per pound. Darkashura 23:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Repetetive? read through the article. it was stated atleast three times that the Carger is immune to melee attacks (ie. smacking with gun?) IMO this is repetetive... yeah... EDIT: forgot to sign Veranen 10:13, November 23, 2009 (UTC) charger had 600 health guage tank has 3000/4000/6000/8000 health guage smoker has 250 health guage hunter has 250 health guage spitter has 100 health guage jockey has 325 health guage witch has 500/1000*2 health guage common infected has 30/50/90 health guage boomer/female boomer has 50 health guage That is correct. Though the Charger can be meleed with the butt of your gun and take damage but will not let go of the victim and or move but will still be damaged. I forgot to sig.Darkashura 02:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Concept Art Dude, the original art work for the charger is so scary. For one, he's a charger so how's he gonna charge with those little arms. And the second one; how can he charge in he's on all fours? And the third... my god that is just so fucking scary. I'm really proud of how it turned out in the end, cause if they kept the original design that would just be it for the game. Anyone else agree? It's really not too frightening. Anyways, you have to understand that the original charger was just supposed to ram you, not carry one off and smash through the others. So for that it wouldn't need large arms. And haven't you ever watched one of those animal documentaries? Plenty of quadripedal animals manage to charge at you.Whachamacallit 02:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Alternative Stumbling Method? I was playing as the Charger a few days ago, and I charged a survivor (I believe it was Rochelle) into a wall on the Parish, the Fourth Chapter. I happened to be near a DOOR, however, and a different survivor opened it and knocked me off of Rochelle. I stumbled as if shot with explosive rounds (which they did NOT have), and was quickly killed. Easily put, I've discovered another way that the Charger can be knocked off a survivor; the opening (and possibly closing) of doors- much like the phenomenon with opening a door on a Witch, I believe. If anyone would care to further test and/or put this information into the article, it would be greatly appreciated.--Umbreon0 23:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) When I get my XboX back, I'll help and test with offline coop and make one of the survivors wait somewhere and charge them to a door and close it before he hits it. though, chances are that he will just run me over again. Darkashura 01:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) That happens with all infected, not just the Charger. --?!?!?~PileOPapers 03:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Karma Chargers. I wish more people knew about these so we could add them to the page.JokersFlame 02:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Even if a lot of us knew about it, I doubt it to be appropriate for this Wiki since it is a nickname given by fans. It is just like saying that Louis is addicted to pain pills, which is merely fanon. LoneWolfHBS5 19:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) It does not matter because it was fan made so it would be non-canon and should not be in the Wiki.Darkashura 02:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Trust me, I know Karma Chargers, like that one time that he charged a Rochelle through the window near the elevator in Dead Center... Anyways it's not appropiate to the wiki. LaZa 00:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) A Karma Charger tried to attack my friend once. Saddly for the charger, he wasnt even playing. Karma Charger is always watching. personally some baaad expierences with karma charger myself. but yeah, thats more fan made unrelated stuff, like louis and pills, ellis and heroine(i mean............adreneline) zoey and the witch.....(you know waht i mean, you saw left 4 farts)ect, ect. DisMEMBAH 17:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) one thing, i've been charged 30 times always after i kill my teamates or my teamates charged off the cliff after inccaping me and after i take adrenaline on the hotel,after kill a witch and when i'm tried to punching CI to death with pills,and after steal a first aid and Etc.Crazy al594 06:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ive been Karma Charged at least i dont know over 100 times mostly because I run ahead to scout or to just get first aid. but it does seem that the Director does spawn a charger after you do somethin stupid so if it is fan made it does happen to me so should we add a portion to the page about Karma? or not --Francisfan3 15:42, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :While the Director does do that, it's not the Karma Charger, it's part of the Director's code to punish those who don't act as part of the team. Such as those who unnecessarily heal themselves over a black-and-white teammate will result in you losing that health and more, vs healing hurt teammates when you yourself are hurt results in more health packs spawning. --Demon of the 14:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Demon is right. I have learnt that leaving your team to run for the saferoom tends to end with you getting killed in the saferoom by a Charger spawned by the Director. --Riddenivory 21:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Chargers pounding people not just on the ground? When I was pounding someone in the ground I noticed that the Charger picked them up and slammed their head onto a wall.. and another time he launched them up on a roof above me and made them smash into said roof. Does he actually do that or was I imagining? :Depends on the location where the Charger stops with its victim. If there happens to be a roof there, the Charger will use that. :3 Sera404 17:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) yep. he will totally use roofs, walls, the floor, anything really to pwn you.DisMEMBAH 17:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) If there's a bunch of Commons Kickin' the Shit out of you as well, he may even slam you into them. Chargers may also throw Survivors into the Ceiling in places such as the Mall Crescendo Event when running and in the Motel area. This is because the Ceiling is so low, he feels confident to launch you into it, he knows it'll do damage and you won't be able to respond to it. 21:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) here comes pictures of evidence!!!Crazy al594 05:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Can someone confirm this for me? I was playing Dead Center finale last night and had a charger aim at me on the ground floor. I jumped to avoid it but got hurled into the air and when I landed I was instanly incaped. I'm not entirely sure if it was the server I was on, or if it is actually possible, so if someone could check for me that would be great. 14:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) WHAT THE F*** IS A KARMA CHARGER What the hell is that 21:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : A term for any Charger (usually on the PC) that appears and charges anyone who performs a selfish action (running ahead, healing yourself over a teammate who needs it more when you don't need it, excessive friendly fire, etc.). SanDemonMax 22:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : : To see the first instance of someone using the word "Karma" in relation to the Charger, go here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQ--B_U4wKE (Skip to 1:30) gNatfreak uses it alot more in his videos, eventually passing the phrase over to Criken2, another somewhat famous L4D videomaker in the same style as him. [[User:PileOPapers|'~PileOPapers']] 21:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : Just another example of Karma Charger. Watch from 1 minute onwards where he rushes to the safe room leaving his friends behind. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F67RWehEM0I 01:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) purpose like the spitter edit page wat's the Chargers purpose? : In Left 4 Dead, players tended to spam a lot a choke points (areas with only two entrances, like a hallway) so that they could all heal with little worry of attack. With the Charger in Left 4 Dead 2, this is now a dangerous idea, since they can all be bowled over by the Charger's attack. SanDemon Max(talk) Pictures for the other smashing animations Hey guys, I was just wondering: Wouldn't it be nice to add some clear pictures for the charger smashing people into the wall, ground and ceiling? Maybe to the gallery? I saw the pictures above but they seem too... well far away and blocked by a door. Thanks in advance to people who reply and/or upload :DDr. Soksok 17:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'll get right on that. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Fall Damage? I've noticed that when you charge a survivor from a high place, the most you can do is incap them unless it's an instant death zone. For example, the sugar mill in Hard Rain. From the top story, if you walk off the edge, you will go into a ledge hang position or die if no one else is alive, but when charged, the most it can do is incap you (with the exception of the third level where you can charge them back into the cane field, but that's an instant death zone once the elavator reaches a certain place because there is no way back up). Another is the mall in Dead Center. I suppose you all know about the Death charge by the alarm, but the most I have seen is someone being incapped while in the Charger's grasp. Do you think that it was placed there by Valve to balance death charges and they can only die by team member's neglect to save them? TheBlueGriffin 20:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Wrong image? I think... In-game in Left 4 Dead 2, if you kill a Charger, it can lie down the floor dead. Now my point is... The Charger's left hand is like a T-Rex's, however, the image shows that the left hand has been cut! Can someone fix this image. KevzMarz 10:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) His job before the mutation I bet the Charger was a right-handed employee in an office! Look at his uniform - Blue Jeans, White Shirt, Necktie, Shoes. Which, for some reasons, he used the keyboard more often. KevzMarz 10:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Charger additional notes on releasing a survivor. On the Charger Page in the Infected area it says "Once a Charger grabs his victim, almost nothing will force him to let it go. Shoves will do nothing, and other Infected can't grab the Survivor from him. The only way a Survivor can escape the Charger is to kill him, hit him with an explosion (propane tanks, pipe bombs, or grenade launchers), or shoot him with explosive ammo." This needs to also add "The only way a Survivor can escape the Charge is to kill him, hit him with an explosion ( propane tanks, pipe bombs, or grenade launchers), or shoot with explosive ammo. A boomer being killed near a charger will also knock the charger off its victim from the explosion a boomer makes upon death, which can also give the charger the ability to instantly charge again.This is a good tactic sometimes in versus play." Charger+ Closet door? I had 2 downed and 1 dead (Closet) and me at 22 health trying to help up one of the surviors, I stood still reviving even though i knew the charger came to charge me, Then he charged me before i managed to revive him and i thought everything was lost, But i got charged into the closet door and it revived the guy who was trapped in there.